This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The University of South Carolina (USC) will collaborate with Clemson University (CU) and the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) to initiate an collaborative research initiative under the broad theme of regenerative medicine. The focus of USC will be on developmental biology and tissue engineering;the focus at Clemson will be on biomaterials and bioscaffolds;and the focus at MUSC will be on applications of stem cell biology. The USC program is a joint effort between the School of Medicine and the College of Engineering and Information Technology. It will emphasize the application of the quantitative mathematical analysis, modeling and simulation techniques of engineering to study the effects of mechanical forces (stretch, strain, pressure) on tissue development, morphology, and function, with emphasis on the cardiovascular system. The USC-INBRE program will feature three main objectives: 1) development of target, junior faculty;recruitment of interdisciplinary bioengineering faculty;and outreach to Predominately Undergraduate Institutions. We have selected four junior faculty for intensive professional development under good mentorship;we also propose to hire five junior faculty, one in each year of the INBRE program, three in our School of Medicine and two in our College of Engineering and Information Technology. These faculty, recruited by an intercollege search committee, will strengthen the collaborations between engineers and biomedical scientists and provide a foundation for launching undergraduate and graduate programs in bioengineering. Outreach programs to predominately undergraduate institutions will include direct interaction through a mentoring relationship, establishment of undergraduate research internships, sponsorship of an annual statewide Bioengineering colloquium, and providing resources, training and workshops on the application of image technology in biomedical research. By strengthening our collaborations with partner institutions and between our own colleges, we will develop a strong bioengineering program at the University of South Carolina.